darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Drampire
Drampire (Japanese: クモリゴン Kumorigon) is a dual-type Poison/Flying Powermon. It evolves from Batilion starting at level 25 and into Dragula when traded while holding a Dragon Fang. Biology Physiology Gender Differences Special abilities Habitat Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "With its powerful sense of hearing, DRAMPIRE is able to fly even in pitch darkness. This Pokemon is a powerful hunter capable of catching prey in the air or on the ground. It possesses a paralyzing venom in its fangs and claws that it uses to leave its prey unable to fight back." Copper: "With its powerful sense of hearing, DRAMPIRE is able to fly even in pitch darkness. This Pokemon is a powerful hunter capable of catching prey in the air or on the ground. It possesses a paralyzing venom in its fangs and claws that it uses to leave its prey unable to fight back." Bronze: Game Data Stats Base stats !100 - 147 !190 - 284 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !54 - 117 !103 - 229 |- style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 40. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia * Origin This Powermon has features from both bats and reptiles. Its poisonous fangs may be based off venemous lizards and snakes. 'Name origin' Drampire comes from "dragon" or "drastic" and "vampire." Kumorigon comes from a mispelling of koumori, "bat," and "dragon." Category:Poison Types Category:Reptilian Powermon Category:Mountain Powermon